Stark Reality
Have fun! Help others have fun! Recruiting To join us, please click this link – Stark Reality In-Game Invitation Alternatively, you can: * Check out our forum by clicking the following link and asking to apply – Apply to SR Who We Are We are a fun-loving and friendly bunch of experienced and new players who enjoy competitive AvA. We pride ourselves on being a family and the friendship this fosters. Everything we do is underpinned by the belief and value that having fun and helping others to have fun benefits the alliance and members as a whole. We have a core of experienced and reincarnating members whom our alliance is built around, and all that we do is guided and overseen by a very active and involved leader. Stark Reality operates on a three-part plan of: "prep, competition, and rest." We spend one Alliance-vs-Alliance phase preparing for all-out competition; the next phase, we compete as hard as we can; and finally, we take a break to pursue our own individual in-game goals. Then rinse and repeat! This allows us to pursue a competitive playing style and individual goals at the same time. Cooperation is our foundation, communication is our secret weapon, laughter is our competitive edge! Leadership * Leader Daltanyn Brenac (David) '– Our forum and administration guru. * '''Officer Kiel Valirys (Kaia) '– Our designated mercenary and wielder of crabforks. She cultivates positive diplomatic relations with other alliances by assisting their AvA campaigns * 'Officer Thom Greystark (Tom) '– Hand of the Queen and our AvA crafting mastermind. He coordinates our preparation for competitive phases, so that our collective crafting efforts are as efficient as possible. He also runs support AvA for our allies during rest/prep phases. * 'Officer Beowulf Kraken (Davy) '– He helps with all aspects of planning our competitive phases Officer Duties They are responsible for all of the game mechanics of the leader with the exceptions of editing the MotD and setting the membership status. They start challenges, activate tactics, help plan for and run AvA phases including diplomacy with other alliances, as well as assisting and supporting all members with any help needed. With them, we should have all of the timezones covered, so somebody is there most, if not all, of the time to answer questions and keep a dialog with other alliances if need be. They're always ready to answer questions via alliance chat, ravens or forum PMs! Specialists *'''Melika Deen – AvA Strategist Alliance vs Alliance Awards BAT PHASE WINNERS '''– Storm Wall Prize''' * Won by Stark Reality for most silver gained from defensive actions in The Stormlands FAITH CYCLE WINNERS '''– #1 in The Reach''' * Won by the alliance Dracarys Uprising for being ranked #1 in The Reach, with assistance from Stark Reality mercenaries. Similar mercenary opportunities can be arranged for loyal members who want to compete and win prizes at the highest level within GoTA. What We Can Offer General * A home and family to both experienced and new players alike. * We are a non-FB friendly alliance who communicate and keep up-to-date via a forum. We also use a chatroom for AvA. * Our forum provides an extensive library of gaming knowledge as well as a tavern to hang out in and have fun. We even have a thread dedicated to IG romance called ‘How to Keep Your Marriage Interesting.’ * Leadership round the clock to answer any questions and provide support; particularly to new players. * Various alliance societies where achievements are celebrated and marked for posterity in our forum calendar: ** Batshitters – Affectionate term for our serial reincarnators and power players. ** League of Heavy hitters – Our current highest scoring CRIT in an alliance challenge is 13584 ** Dead SS Society – for replacing dead SS quickly after competitive AvA ** Mercer Society – Barters for reincarnating players; birthdays, inner-alliance marriage pacts and just about any excuse we can think of. * Eligible Lords for ladies seeking bacon and romance. AvA * A fun and competitive spirit where we aim to succeed in our phase goals and win stuff. * Our rest/prep/compete structure supports both shared and individual IG goals and pursuits. * A well coordinated prep phase with support missions to allies. Advance planning for competing phase to assist with fealty decisions in rest phase. * We also do minimal support for allies during rest phase for players who like perpetual AvA. * Merc opportunities and prizes with our allies who are pushing for top spots. What We Expect * Have fun! Help others have fun. * Accept that you're now part of a family-like alliance who wants to interact with you, and hang out with us in alliance chat! * Daily, active players who contribute to the shared goals of the alliance. Freeloaders are not tolerated. * Contribute resources to Alliance challenges and participate in them * Contribute resources to AvA camps and participate in AvA missions * Pursue and organize IG goals and activities in conjunction with rest/prep/compete phases. e.g. reincarnate in rest phase, level up in prep phase. * Read the "Message of the Day" every day. * Join our forum and check in daily to stay informed, hangout and share your views, ideas and opinions. * Join and use our AvA chatroom during competitive and prep/support phases * Always, always, always, speak your mind. We value your input. * HAVE FUN! Have we mentioned that yet? Category:Alliances Category:Northmen Alliances Category:Direwolf Alliances